1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multistage automatic transmission for a vehicle, and more particularly, to the configuration of a multistage transmission that can perform shifting in nine steps forward and one step rearward.
2. Description of Related Art
According to the development trend of vehicles in recent years, attempts have been made to manufacture vehicles having high efficiency and low fuel consumption in order to conform to increasingly stricter fuel consumption regulations, thus there have been efforts to develop an automatic transmission that has more steps of shifting to operate an engine more efficiently and has a simple and light configuration to improve fuel efficiency of a vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.